


Untitled Kissing Ficlet - Callum and Hugh

by akamine_chan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M, comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum has no idea how bad things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Ficlet - Callum and Hugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss_Zedem's Kissing comment-a-thon.

Hugh leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, stubble rasping and ruffling along Callum's nerve endings, sending a twitch of heat to his belly. Callum closes his eyes, trying to block out the memories from last night that flash through his mind.

Hugh, broad and solid, rubbing against him with a devilish smile, the scent of cigarettes lingering on his skin.

Frantic, rough kisses, bites and scratches, a drawn-out moan.

The salt-sweet taste of Hugh under his tongue, the sudden push in that rides the narrow edge of pain and feels so much sweeter because of it, gasps and growls and sweat-slick hands holding tight, tight, _tighter_.

Callum opens his eyes, watches Hugh, and feels lost.

He's so fucked.

-fin-


End file.
